New Mayor's Say What?
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Triple Trouble! The Rowdyruff Boys have tricked the entire city of Townsville into thinking the girls are bad, and now they're in jail! And, to make matters worse, the boys are trying to brainwash Bubbles as well. Will they defeat them, or is it to late?
1. Tricks and a visit

New Mayor's say what? 1

" Go away, sun.." Buttercup moaned. The bright sun shone onto the Powerpuff bed. The trio shut their windows and returned to sleep. Just then, the hotline rang out. " Bubbles?" Blossom yawned, snuggling in deeper. Bubbles answered, half-awake. " Powerpuff Girls! Come quickly! It's urgent!" Mayor screamed. " Fine," she moaned, putting down the phone and getting in bed again. " Was it important?" Blossom asked. " No. It's probally his pickles," Bubbles replied, slipping into sleep. Meanwhile, in Townsville, the Rowdyruff Boys were on a stage. " GET TO TOWN CIRCLE NOW!" they yelled. The town, scared, did. Brick said, " Townsville, you all know the Powerpuff Girls. They're not as good as you think. Sure, they save the day. But do they ever clean up their battle messes?" " No," everybody replied. " Don't they destroy the city?" Boomer asked. " Yes," the people replied, a bit louder. " They were told to only save you all before bedtime. Do they?" Butch asked. " No!" Townsville growled, louder. " They must be punished!" a lady yelled. " Jail!" the boys yelled. " JAIL! JAIL! JAIL!" everybody chanted.

Many, many police stormed toward their home. The boys winked at each other. At the Powerpuff Home, the chief yelled into a megaphone, " Powerpuff Girls, you are under arrest! Get out here!" The girls shot up, then went out. Handcuffs went over them, and they were thrown into jail. They now had on black and white suits, Blossom's bow matched, on they're Chemical X was drained. " W-what happened? We didn't do anything!" Blossom said, clutching the bars. " I know! Let us out!" Buttercup yelled, going beside her pink sister. " No!" the guard yelled. Bubbles was in a corner, silent. In the city, Mayor was standing beside the boys on the stage. Townsville was cheering and praising the boys. " Boys, please accept this offer to run our city," Mayor asked. " Sure," Brick said, causing claps and cheers. Mayor handed Brick a suit, Boomer the hat, and Butch the keys. The boys flew into City Hall. " Nice work, boys. We now rule!" Brick praised, sitting in the comfy office chair. " And now those sissies are in jail," Butch added, laughing. " Why don't we pay them a little visit," Boomer said, evil in his eyes. " Yes. Let's," Brick chuckled, flying up. The troublesome trio bolted to the jail. Buttercup was asleep, Blossom was looking out the bared window, and Bubbles was still silent, her back at the outside.

The boys stood at the bars. " Girls, don't you know it's rude to avoid guests?" Butch said, getting their attention. Buttercup and Blossom went to the bars and glared at the boys. " What do you dorks want?" Buttercup growled. " We are not dorks. We're the mayors!" Boomer corrected. " New Mayor's said what?" the two yelled. " That's right. To you, we are Mr. Brick, Mr. Boomer, and Ms. Butch," Brick said. Butch shoved his brother to the dusty floor. " How did you idiots get this honor?" Blossom asked, glaring harder. " Well, you'll never know. Where the heck is Bubbles?" Brick asked. " Shut up," Buttercup spat, sour. " As your mayor, I command you to reveal your little baby sister!" Boomer said deeply. " Bubbles, get over here," Blossom said, not taking her eyes off the boys. Bubbles rubbed her eyes, and then went beside her. " Hi, boys," she said blankly. " You girls are pathetic," Butch declared. " Why's tha- oh wait, that's right! They're in jail!" Brick declared, laughing with his siblings. " Go away," Buttercup hissed. " No!" the boys yelled. Bubbles took Blossom's hand and pulled her to the beds. She got Buttercup, then hugged them both. They wrapped their arms around her. " Girls make no sense," Boomer told his brothers. " It's okay, Bubbles," Blossom whispered. " Yeah. We can figure it out," Buttercup added. " Okay. But let's just do this and they'll leave," Bubbles whispered back. Finally, the boys opened the bars, closed them, and broke them apart.

" Get away," Buttercup barked, getting in front of her sisters. Boomer picked her up and slammed her into the wall. The boys beat up Blossom and Buttercup, then pushed Bubbles onto a cold, concrete bed. " Bubbles, you better be good, and we may take you out," Brick muttered, exiting. His brothers followed, shut the door, and exited the jail. Bubbles was very confused, but tried to forget it as she helped her sisters up. The three huddled together, afraid as the light went out. It was the coldest and darkest silence they had ever known.


	2. If they are happy, I will

New Mayor's say what? 2

Finally, the warm light of morning slipped into the jail cell. Blossom was the first to open her eyes. She noticed her sisters asleep beside her, and got up softly. The pink puff was still sore from the boys doings from the past day, due to the fact she no longer had Chemical X and therefor had no quick healing powers. She laid on the concrete bed and closed her eyes again. Buttercup opened her eyes and stretched. " Man, those three little troublesome mayor's sure beat you down," Mojo said from the cell across from their's. " Go away, Mojo," Buttercup said. " As far as I can go is the next wall, Powerpuff Buttercup," Mojo shot back, "why are you in here?" " I don't know, but I hate it and feel so weak," Buttercup sighed, sitting down. " You know, I was about to break out before you were thrown in here. Now I'm going to do for sure!" Mojo laughed. " Good. Let me sleep now," Buttercup said, getting on the top concrete bed. " What? You're not mad?" Mojo asked, puzzled. " No need to be. I can't stop you, and your just going to fail," Buttercup replied, closing her eyes and leaving a puzzled Mojo, well, puzzled.

When Bubbles woke up, she went to the bars and took in the scene. All the cells had at least four prisoners each, and she hoped they wouldn't have any company. Mojo was now asleep, since there was not really anything better to do. Just then, food dropped in on three trays from the outside. Bubbles didn't feel hungry, so she shook Blossom gently. The pink puff yawned and opened her eyes. " What is it?" she asked, drowsy. " There are no other beds. Can I sleep with you?" the blue puff asked. Blossom nodded, then scooted over. The two slept together. Meanwhile, the Rowdyruff's had it MADE. They were chilling in the cool office, Butch with the flat-screen TV, Boomer with the other flat-screen, and Brick watched people leave girts on the doorstep. " Man, this is the best thing we have ever done," he chuckled. He then spotted a robber at the bank. " Booms, robbers at bank," he called. A dark blue streak went out the door. Now that the girls were in jail, they took turns getting other crimes. When Boomer returned, he called his brothers into the front office.

" Okay, guys. You are probably going to kill me, but I don't think Bubbles needs to be in jail," he said awkwardly. Butch was about to beat his brains out, but Brick said, " Hey, that's a good idea. We could get Bubbles on our side, destroy her sisters, and rule the world!" The three brothers laughed evilly, then flew for the jail. Blossom was drawing letters in the dust, Buttercup was eating, and Bubbles was still thinking. The boys went to their bars. " Guards, let Bubbles go. She'll be with us," Brick commanded. " Yes, Mr. Brick," the guards said. The girls bars slid open. " What? We can go?" Bubbles said hopefully. " You can, my dear," a guard said, sweeping Bubbles out and relocking the door. " Bye, girls," Bubbles whispered to her sisters. " Bye," they whispered back. " Hello, Bubbles," Brick said as the guard shoved her to them. " W-what are you going t-to do to m-me?" Bubbles asked, trembling. " Come on and we'll explain," Butch said, picking her up. The four were soon at the boys office.

" Now, we're willing to make a deal with you. You join us, and we'll let your sisters go and give back the city," Brick told the blue puff. " I want everyone happy, but be evil?" Bubbles said softly. " Or, we could destroy you three," Boomer added. Bubbles thought a moment. " Okay. But you have to let my sisters go and give up being mayors," Bubbles reminded. " Oh, we will," Butch said, hiding a smile. The boys sat her in a chair. " Boomer, give her a new style. Butch, go pack our stuff. I'll go talk to Blossom and Buttercup," Brick commanded, flying off. Boomer released Bubbles' pigtails and dyed her hair brown. He put it in one low braid, then gave her a dark brown shirt and black pants and shoes. Bubbles changed, then got her Chemical X back. Her eyes instantly turned brown, and Bubbles told herself, _It's all worth my sisters and city being happy. _Ms. Bellum, or Ms. B, walked in and gasped. " Boomer, tell your brother's I've resigned," she said, walked out. She went to the jail. " So, now you can be free. Your sister is waiting for you at the office," Brick said to the girls. Ms. B gasped. Lies!

" How do we know we can trust you?" Blossom growled, crossing her arms. " As your mayor, I command you to come out," Butch said, opening the bars. " We have the right to stay put," Buttercup barked, walking to the lower bed. " How about you?" they asked Blossom. " Heck, no!" she barked, going beside Buttercup. " See ya'," Butch said, flying off with Brick. " We can just say they don't love her," Butch told his red brother. Ms. B rushed to the girls' cell. " Oh, girls! Those boys have forced Bubbles to join them so that you can be free and saying they'll give up being mayor's. But I know it's a trick. I can get you out, but you have to run," she explained softly. " But won't you go to jail?" Buttercup whispered. " I know you can fix this and get me out," Ms. B said. " Thank you," Blossom said, a tear of happiness falling onto the dusty floor.


	3. Bang and break out

New Mayor's say what? 3

Bubbles was hysterical. Brick had just said their lie about her sisters, and she took it hard. She was bawling her eyes out. " Oh, come on. You don't need them, Bang," Boomer encouraged. " Bang?" Bubbles whispered, wiping her eyes. " Yeah, that's your new name!" Boomer replied, patting her back. Bubbles, er, Bang, washed her face and calmed. " Better?" Butch asked in fake concern. Bang nodded, and Brick said, " Now, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day." The boys went into their separate rooms. " There's your room," Brick yawned, pointing to a bedroom before flying to his. Inside Bang's room was a queen sized bed, a window and window bench, and a closet. Other than the curtains and bed sheets, the room was empty. Bang shuddered, then shut the door and got into the bed. It felt very empty. She slipped out and opened her closet. Her new style clothes were inside and a few brown nightgowns were on the closet floor. She changed, then took her pillow and laid on her window bench. Her now brown eyes shut as the stars twinkled above.

Meanwhile, Ms. B was slipping softly through the city. She wore a black dress and dainty matching slippers. Nobody could hear her as she came to the girls cell. Blossom and Buttercup were asleep, but when Ms. B started at the lock, they woke up. The black-dresses lady slipped off the lock, and the girls crept out. " Good luck, girls," Ms. B whispered, opening the door. As the three stepped out, a siren buzzed loudly. The two girls smiled at Ms. B before running as fast as their powerless legs could take them. The tall grass parted as they ran. A helicopter light beamed, trying to see them. " Don't let the light hit you," Blossom whispered to her green sister. The sisters ducked into empty garbage cans. They stayed their all night, praying.

When morning dawn burst in, the search was off. The two puff's sighed, climbed out, and stretched stiff muscles. " Now what?" Buttercup asked her sister. " We have to leave this city," Blossom said after a moment of silence. " But what about Bubbles?" Buttercup asked. They were silent for a time. " I hate to say this, but we have to leave her," Blossom said, great hurt in her voice. " But she's our sister. We can't leave any puff behind," Buttercup argued. " We have to. If we stay, the boys will destroy us. We have taught Bubbles best as we could, and she can take care of herself," Blossom pointed out. Buttercup knew she was beat. Blossom went into her green sister's arms and cried.

After a time, the two made it to a train station. " All aboard!" the conductor yelled. As the train started away, Blossom got on. " Come on, Buttercup!" Blossom called as the train picked up speed. Buttercup kept thinking as she ran, _She's our sister. We can't leave her. _" Hurry, Buttercup! Take my hand!" Blossom yelled, holding out her hand. Buttercup could barely kept up as the trains winds blew on her. She finally made up her mind. The green puff gripped Blossom's hand, then pulled back. The two rolled down a hill into the grass below.

" What did you do that for?" Blossom demanded, sitting up. " I'm not leaving Bubbles!" Buttercup declared, starting off. " Why did you pull me off?" Blossom asked, aggravated. " So maybe you could remember that you love Bubbles as much as I do, and we can do anything," Buttercup stated, not turning or stopping. Blossom sighed, then realized her sister was right. The two held cut hands and made their way back.

The sun touched Bang through the curtains at the office. She gazed out the window at the city. " Oh, girls. Why do you hate me?" she whispered. Tears fell, but suddenly they stopped. " Well, I have to destroy you!" she growled, heading for the kitchen. But deep inside, it broke her heart.


	4. What happened to you, Bubbles?

New Mayor's say what? 4

The bright sun shone on Blossom and Buttercup in a felid of grass. They had fallen asleep on their way home. "Let's go," Blossom moaned. But they didn't get up. Meanwhile, the boys were eager. Bang finally was mad at her sisters, and was willing to destroy them. "I'm going to the bathroom," Bang informed them, flying off. "Oh, I can't wait to destroy those sissies," Boomer told his brothers when she was gone. "And I can't wait for her face when she realizes she's been tricked and what she's done," Butch added. "Oh, no! What have I done?" Brick said in a high voice. "Wah, wah!" the boys said in unison, "BOOM!" They fell on the floor laughing. "Let's go get those sissies out of the slammer," Brick said after calming down. Bang then came in, still unaware. "Come on, Bang. Let's go get those sisters and trick them," Butch told her, flying away with his brothers. Bang went after them. At the jail, Brick said, "Guards, release Blossom and Buttercup!" The guards sweated and gulped. "Uh, they got away," one shook. "Stupid guards say what?" the four yelled. "Ms. Sara Bellum broke them out," another said, pointing to the lady in te girls former cell. "Leave for a bit, guards. We need to talk to her," Brick growled, glaring at her. The guards chained up all the prisoners in that area and filed out. "Okay, lady. Where did they go?" Butch growled to Ms. B. "I don't know. I just know they went East," Ms. B replied. "Come on, guys. Let's get her," Brick growled. "No! Let me do it,' Bang demanded. "Come on. We can do the guards," Butch decided. The trio flew out and locked the heavy mettle door. "Oh, Bubbles. What happened?" Ms. B asked, dropping to h er knees. "I am NOT Powderfluff Girl Bubbles! I am not even a sissy! I am now dark and evil Rowdyruff Bang!" Bang barked. "Oh, no. They must have tricked her," Ms. B whispered to herself. "Bubbles, you have to snap out of it! Townsville and your sisters love you very much, and this is not who you are," Ms. B said to the younger girl. "Sorry, I can't hear you over your pain," Bang replied, shoving her into the wall. Ms. B was soon very beat up, and Bang was fierce. "Goodbye, loser," she growled, flying to the boys. "Let's go, my brothers," she commanded, flying past them and outside. "Brothers?" they repeated. They high fived, then went after her. "Now, let's go find those sissies!" Brick told his siblings and 'sister.' The four commenced to destroy everything. The sound of an exploding car lot woke the two sisters. "After this, the city will never trust the boys," Ms. B told herself. "Wow, such nice landscaping," the people awed. "Or not," the lady sighed. Blossom and Buttercup, meanwhile, sat up. "It has to be the boys," Blossom said. "We have to go," Buttercup added, though she felt weak. "I wonder what they did to Bubbles," Blossom wondered aloud as they saw exploding things in the distance. "I hope she's okay," Buttercup agreed. After a brief moment, Blossom sighed, "Let's go." The two held hands and kept on for the city. "They have to be here somewhere," Boomer said, punching a man in the face. "Oh, thank you. I hated how bad those teeth were," the man said. Blossom and Buttercup made it to their home. "We need Chemical X," Blossom declared, knocking on the door. Professor, who had been watching the news, gulped. Praying it was not the boys, he opened up. "Professor!" the two yelled. "Girls, your alive!" Professor whispered, pulling them in and locking up the house and shutting the windows. "Oh, girls!" he yelled then, taking them in his arms, "I thought I lost you!" "No, we're alive. And we need to know what happened to Bubbles," Blossom informed her father. "So do I. Come on," Professor told them, going to the couch. The news came on again. "This just in: The Powerpuffs Blossom and Buttercup are still missing. But they were said to be spotted near the railroad. Officials are on their way to investigate," a lady said. "Talk about close calls," Buttercup commented. "You went to the railroad?" Professor asked. They nodded. "Also," the lady continued, " our mayors have announced they have a new member, meaning we have another mayor. Her name is Bang, and here is a shot of her." A picture of Bang appeared. She was about to punch the camera guy. The picture went away, and the news lady said, "Our mayors are now landscaping our town. Is it not lovely?" Just then, the four burst into the news room. "Oh, my!" the lady gasped as Butch threw her away. "You had a wrinkle!" he hollered. "How nice," the lady moaned from away's away. Brick snatched up the microphone and got close to the camera. "Listen, Powderfluff Girls! Get down here and fight! We know you know you have to, and you can meet our new member!" he said. Bang shoved him away and snatched up the microphone. "Yeah! Come on and let's FIGHT!" she yelled, punching the camera. The three gasped. "Bubbles!" they yelled. "We have to go snap her out of this!" Buttercup declared. "I'll get the X," Professor said, zipping away. After one shot each, the two girls started to glow. The X flowed through their veins as they flew up. In a burst of light, it was as if they never lost their X. "Let's go, Buttercup!" Blossom declared. The two flew off, ready for battle. In the city, the four saw those two streaks. "It's time," Brick smirked. Blossom and Buttercup landed across from them. "Well, babies come out to play with the big boys and girl," Boomer retorted. "Whatever. Bubbles, what happened to you?" Blossom asked, turning to her now brown sister. "I'm not one of you anymore. I am Bang, the Rowdyruff. And you two are dead!" she yelled. The brown ruff threw the two into each other. The six were soon fighting hard. It hurt to hurt Bubbles, like Blossom and Buttercup later said. (The classic "This will hurt me more than it hurts you.) Finally, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Buttercup, and Blossom were exhausted. But Bang was not finished. She was still furious at her sisters, and her rage mad her strong. And dangerous.

Author Note: I know you want to hear what else happens, but I have to update another story. So, please read and review. I need them!


	5. Oh, no! I'll save you!

New Mayor's say what? 5

Author Note: For those who are just now reading this, enjoy. For those who are rereading this, I made a change. I read a story earlier, so now death really strikes me. So hope this makes you :).

Bang wiped her sweat and blood, then screamed at high volume. Blossom and Buttercup were suddenly in the steps of a apartment. "Oh, no," they moaned as Bubbles sent two power orbits at them. She lazard them, kicked them, and spun them in her twister. She then stood them beside each other and flew far back. A flaming blue streak threw them far. (A new move I call Raze Blaze. You may see it in other stories.) The two puffs were weak and hurt badly. They couldn't believe their sweet little sister was doing this to them. "Bang, you are the bomb!" Brick praised, patting her on the back. "You make a killer teammate," Boomer added. "All we need to do is destroy those two and we rule!" Butch laughed evilly. The three all laughed, but Bang glared at them. "What?" they asked. "You idiots didn't help me do what I did to them now," Bang simply said.

"You're not dropping out, are you?" Brick asked, crossing his arms. That's when Buttercup and Blossom moaned. "Shut it. I have some unfinished business to attend too," Bang replied, going to her sisters. "Bubbles, please. We need you to be with us again," Buttercup begged. "No! You two hate me, so I hate you!" she screamed, punching the green puff in the neck. Bang's heart was now as evil as any villains'. She really put a hurting on them. Finally, Blossom and Buttercup fell onto the ground. "We have to save her," Blossom whispered to her green sister. "But how?" Buttercup asked. "We have to show her we love her and how she loves us," Blossom told her. Buttercup caught on. The two closed their eyes and pretended to be dead. Bang towered over them, then gasped. She looked at her 'dead' sisters, then fell to her knees. How could she have done this? She gasped at her reflection in a puddle. This wasn't who she was! She felt as if her heart had just been ripped out as she cried. The Rowdyruff's laughed. Victory! But when Bang wiped her eyes, she did something the boys they never saw coming.

She screamed in pure rage, then bolted for the boys at full speed. She did some awful things to them. "YOU MADE ME DO THIS!" she screamed. Finally, the boys were half dead. "You three aren't mayors," she said, "mayor's are people who love and care about the people and do the job right." She ripped off the mayor clothes and took the hat and key. "That's what this mayor said," she spat, shoving them into a hospital. The people finally opened their eyes and welcomed the truth. They praised Bang, but she ignored it as she knelt to her sisters.

The two were very weak, and couldn't muster the energy to tell her they were hurt but alive. Bang took them in her arms, then gasped. "Your alive!" she screamed in joy. She then looked and saw how bad of shape they were in. "But half dead! I have to get you two to the doctor!" she exclaimed, gathering them in her arms and bolting into the doctor. She called everybody she knew as the two were rushed in to tell them everything. People were soon all in the hospital, talking and very worried. Professor and Ms. B couldn't stop crying and hugging Bang. "Everybody, I have something to say," Bang announced. They looked at her, and she said, "Everybody, have been an idiot. Being evil is not who I am, so I am pleased to say I am no longer Bang. I am Powerpuff Bubbles! " The people cheered, then got worried again about her sisters. Bubbles went to Mayor and handed him his mayor stuff. "I would be honored if you were our mayor again," she told him. He nodded, and she sat beside Professor. "They will okay, right?" she asked him. "I sure hope so," he whispered, holding her close. A doctor came in, and every head whirled to him.

"Doctor!" they all yelled. Everybody swarmed around him, all talking at once. Finally, the doctor, Professor, and Ms. B sat everybody down. Professor and Ms. B sat near the doctor, and Bubbles flew to him. "Doctor?" she said softly. "Yes, Bubbles?" he said, though he knew the question. "Are they going to make it?" Bubbles asked him. "They..." the doctor said.

Author Note: Yeah, yeah! I know you want to know! But I'll go fix the sixth chapter, and you shall know! And I hope you like the change. ;).


	6. Song of Life

New Mayors Say What? 6

"They are stable right now. But we don't know. Bubbles, come with me," the doctor said. Bubbles and the doctor went down the hall into a big room. Blossom and Buttercup were laying in two beds, hooked up and eyes closed. Bubbles looked at all the doctors and nurses, and they filed out and shut the doors. Now it was just Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Bubbles looked at her pale sisters, then cried. "Girls, don't leave me. We all are destined to live for a long, long time. I'm sorry, and I'm Bubbles forever more. Please!" she said, wiping her eyes.

Blossom and Buttercup were still out cold, and if Bubbles didn't wake them, they were gone. Bubbles then heard a rhythm of the beeping and hospital. She got an idea. She bolted home, got some stuff, and went right back in. She set something up, then called everybody in the big room. She set Blossom and Buttercup with their beds on the stage and went to the microphone. She held a guitar, and microphones were facing them and the people. "I hope this works," she whispered, starting to play. The music was wonderful as she sang. The people joined soon, and it lifted everybody's spirts. (I shall put the song on the eighth chapter.) After the song, Bubbles looked at her sisters. _Please, _she thought, _please. _

That's when a miracle happened. Blossom opened her eyes, then Buttercup opened her's. "GIRLS!" Bubbles screamed in joy, bolted to them. She held them close as everybody cried in joy and cheered. "Bubbles?" Buttercup said, "I love you." "I love you more," Blossom told her blue sister. "I love her more than more," Buttercup said to Blossom. "Well, I love her more than more than more," Blossom shot back. The two were quickly fighting on who loved Bubbles more. Bubbles smiled. They were back.

For the next few days, Blossom and Buttercup healed. Due to their Chemical X, it was not long after they were back to normal. Once everybody was happy and heathy again, the girls were back into their normal agenda. They were destroying crime, and loving each other. Blossom helped Bubbles get the die out of her hair, and her eyes went into the deepest and sweetest blue ever. The girls were closer than any other time. Just then, they heard a knock on the door. The trio flew to it and opened up. There was nobody there, but there was a white gift. The girls looked at each other, but there was a rustle in the bushes. There was a tiny piece of cloth in the bushes. Red cloth. Blossom yanked the cloth, and a red cap was in her hand. They saw dark red, blue, and green streaks bolting away, then they giggled. The Rowdyruff Boys had come. That's when they looked at the gift. Bubbles opened it, and they gasped. A single white rose was in the box with a red bow wrapped around the stem. They read the cream note. It said: **I guess we owe you a apology. I guess you three are fine, but we still hate you. I saw this and thought you three may be interested. –Brick. **They giggled again, then Blossom held up the hat and said, "I guess he wants this back." "I have an idea," Bubbles said. That night, Bubbles sat on their bed and drew. Blossom wrapped a box, and Buttercup cleaned the hat. Buttercup dried it, then put it in the black box. Bubbles folded and placed the card in, and Blossom fastened the lid and slapped a white bow on top. They flew into the woods, together, holding the box.

Author: I'll edit the last chapter, then we can all be :). I still hope you like the changes, so review to tell!


	7. A sweet and surprising gift

New Mayors say what? 7

The doorbell roused Brick. The three healed boys were asleep in their rooms, and it was late. Brick knew his lazy brothers were asleep still, so he yanked on and tied his red robe and opened the door. "Go away," he mumbled. But there was nobody. Just a black box with a white bow. He opened it to see his red hat and a card.

He opened the card. It said: **We got your rose, and that was really sweet. But since we remain enemies, all I'll say is bad-night**.** Enjoy** **the hat. Look familiar? **He couldn't help smiling at the signatures of Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. He put his hat on, then gasped at the rustles in the bushes. He couldn't believe what he saw emerge.

It was Bubbles. She floated over to him shyly. "Hey, I wanted to talk to you. You know, even though I hate your guts, it was still pretty sweet with the rose," she said, blushing. "Aw, whatever. I found it growing his some dung," Brick said. He expected for her to squeal and flee, but she gave him a smale smile. "Boys are confusing, but I have to say you're pretty smart," she chuckled softly. "And girls are weird, but your um, cute," Brick muttered, his face red as his eyes. "Thanks. And, uh, see you around," Bubbles smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist. She pecked him, then flew away. Brick scrubbed his face, but he didn't freak.

At the Powerpuff home, Bubbles slipped into her blue nightgown. "Come on, Bubbles. I'm ready to bounce," Buttercup said, flying to the stereo. "Okay**, **okay," Bubbles giggled, getting on the bed with Blossom. Buttercup pressed PLAY, the cranked up the volume. The trio laughed and bounced like crazy on the bed. After they were finally worn out, Buttercup pressed STOP and changed the disks. Soft music played softly as she yawned. She laid on the right of the bed as Blossom got on the left. Bubbles held Octi as she got in the middle. She sighed happily as she saw her sisters relaxed.

Professor came in, kissed them goodnight, then turned on the nightlight. The other light turned off as the door shut. Blossom took Bubbles left hand, and Bubbles took Buttercup's hand. They held hands as their eyes closed, smiles on their faces. But that's when Bubbles saw a figure on the bed. It was Brick!

She gasped softly, but he smiled, caring, and pecked her cheeck before flying away. Bubbles giggled, then fell asleep again. Because now she had a complete, loving, forgiving family, enemies who really cared, and a perfect yet dangerous city to protect. What more could a girl want?

Author Note: So, I hope ya'll loved it! I like it better anyway, so R and R, and peace! :).


End file.
